Blacklist
by BBbeaver
Summary: In a world of powered individuals, it's only natural that average people would eventually run into the more villain inclined at one point or another. Some of these encounters have left young kids in danger and under protective watch by heroes. But protective watch doesn't mean they'll sit back and watch their dreams go by. Join four of these kids in their journey through UA


**Prologue: Anger Management**

Nine-year old Hiroto Josho gave another cry of defiance and pain as his fist slammed into another rock formation. He prayed for any kind of measure. ANY kind of damage this time. But, he found only pain, both physically and emotionally, as he took in the miniscule cracks to the boulder and the pain emanating through his fist.

He had failed. Again.

Like father…. Like son.

"Come ON!" He summoned his Quirk once more, feeling the force lining his arms again. "I'm not giving up! I can reach it!" As soon as it hit it's prime build up, he struck once again, pouring more of his strength into what he thought was an immense hit. He felt his very arm almost completely vibrate upon impact. And was met with more failure as the rock remained strong.

_WHY?! _Hiroto slammed his fist again. _Why can't I do it?! Why can't I be better?! I can't be weak! I can't be vulnerable! I can't be him! I can't be-!_

He felt his next swing stop as someone grabbed onto his fist. He felt his eyes slam close in frustration and try to tear away his arm.

"Let me go! I told you, I don't want to talk about it! I don't! Just leave me-!"

"We have to deal with this, Hiroto. One way or another." A soft yet firm voice replied.

He instantly stopped fighting and felt his grip loosen. His eyes opened and, for the first time since receiving the news, felt his heart loosen as the kind eyes of his big sister looked back at him, a reassuring smile across her face.

"Nakata…" His voice cracked out of his throat as he felt himself almost collapsed into her arms. "Nakata, I…. I don't understand… I'm trying so hard. But…." And he felt himself break into tears, clinging on to his sister as he released all of his pent-up emotions.

Nakata responded with a tight hug. "I know. I know. It's all happening so fast. And everything just changed in the blink of an eye." She let him cry for a few more minutes before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "But look. Don't dwell. Don't think about dad or anything else like that. He wouldn't want you to." She gripped both of his shoulders. "If anything, think about what he's told us since the beginning. Remember what he told us, Hiroto."

The boy sniffled and tears continued to roll down as he cradled his bruised and cut fist, but he remembered the words of his father in an instant. "'Stick as a team, roll with a team.'"

His sister smiled. "Exactly. And we're a team in this, right? We stand together, right?"

Hiroto stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Look, I know it's hard right now. And you feel like you have to prove yourself better than him in light of everything. But there's no rush. And no need to prove your stronger than him by yourself." She put his hand in his. "Because together, we're already strong. And we can get so much stronger together."

She then turned Hiroto back to the boulder and motioned him to power up. As he did so, she extended her palm out and made a fist. There was a thunderous rush as the boulder's once light cracks violently extended outward and across its surface, weakening it severely.

Catching on to what his sister had done, Hiroto looked back at her, smiled and charged forward, summoning his Quirk again and slamming his powered fist into the weakened rock.

It exploded into shards and dust, scattering across the forest. As he looked on with a smile, accomplishment filling his mind, he felt Nakata's hand touch his shoulder.

"We'll be able to do the impossible as long as we stick together and close," She said as she crouched down next to him. "We're already just as powerful as he was. And like I said, we'll get even stronger." She extended her hand. "Team?"

Hiroto smiled, wiped the lingering tears away and shook her hand. "Team!" And he hugged her. "You're the best sister in the world, Nakata!"

She happily hugged him back before placing something in his hand. "And you're the number one brother in the world. And you share a number one spot with a truly great person."

He looked down to see a handmade lapel that detailed a man in blue-and-red uniform, featured with a dazzling smile and bright blonde hair. He was tall and proud, striking Hiroto with a sense of pride that he was lacking up till that point. And he found himself smiling similar to the well-known Number One Hero that had saved countless lives before.

"All Might probably had plenty of times when the world tried to bring him down," Nakata said. "When villains tried to scare him into hiding or backing down. But that didn't stop him. He kept smiling and kept fighting. And he stands strong today." His sister smiled at him. "And I have no doubt that you can do the same."

Hiroto felt the mass of pride swell to unimaginable levels as he looked on at the lapel. She was right. All Might never gave in or stood by. He kept on fighting no matter what. And he and Nakata would keep fighting too. No matter what it took. No matter what they did.

They were a team after all. And as long as teams held strong, they could accomplish anything.

…

_Anything. _

Hiroto spun the now aging lapel in his hand and looked it over again. It had been quite a while since he had last thought of that exchange. And what a time to be thinking of it.

Here he was, on the edge of leaving to the UA Entrance Exams. He was already nervous enough without remembering the pure exhaustive thoughts he had five years ago. He had really hoped this wouldn't be a common thought throughout the day.

Hiroto really didn't need to break into a crying fit while being watched by a ton of pro heroes and even more aspiring heroes.

He really considered just putting the lapel aside for now. He hadn't worn it all through middle-school as a kind of self-rebellion against himself. And it did him well at the time. What he needed was a break from everything happening around him, especially the one thing that kept reminding him. Ditching the lapel was a good strategy.

Still….

Now that he had come across it once again in a desperate bid to tidy his room for any last minute things, he found himself not really angry like he was. More just ... divided. And intensely at that.

His sister was a driving force for him those couple of years after what happened to their father. Nakata always said they had to stick together through it all. Yet she left. She had her reasons, but she left nonetheless.

Another family member gone and Hiroto left to deal with the pieces. And he grew to resent her.

But, now he was here. About to try and obtain something great with his life. Graduated well out of Seika Middle School and now had his chance to attend UA High.

To become a hero. And Nakata had been there for a time, helping him move towards greatness in his own regard. And she had been there for him when he needed it most.

…_. I can't forgive her right now, but, _Hiroto placed the lapel on his left jacket arm. _I can still use what she taught me and the luck she gave me. I'll honor her for that._

As Hiroto let out a sigh and prepared himself mentally for what lies ahead, he nearly found his skeleton popping out of his skin as his door was slammed into and flung open. His mother came bursting in, excitement and happiness abound.

"Today's the day!" She exclaimed, embracing Hiroto as he tried to find his heartbeat again. "You're Entrance Exam is here! I'm so proud of you!"

"That's… great, Mom!" Hiroto replied through exasperated breathing. "But I'd be a lot happier if you let me breathe…"

His mother laughed and released him, running her hand in exasperation through her long black hair. "I'm sorry. It's just…." She smiles. "You've wanted to do this for so long. And you're finally here. You've come so far."

Hiroto smiles back. "Not entirely. I still need to be accepted, Mom. We'll save the good jobs for if UA decides to keep me."

"They WILL keep you," She replies before waving her hand and straightening his hair with a cold gust of wind. "You're one of the hardest workers I've ever seen. Always moving forward and keeping in pace. They would be crazy not to take you."

"But you're my Mom. You're supposed to say stuff like that," Hiroto replied in sarcastic anger before crossing his arms. "And that acception will also be if they turn a blind eye to the whole situation we have ourselves in."

His mother laughed. "They're well aware. The school consists of all pro-hero teachers who have seen your situation among many others and are still willing to give you a chance. If they'll give you this chance, they'll look past the situation you're in."

Hiroto nodded, exhaling in somewhat relief. "Well, that's a bit of weight off my shoulders. A bit. Not much."

"You'll do great. I support you. Nakata is supporting you. Your father is supporting you. Everyone is supporting you. You can do this."

Hiroto smiled and hugged his Mother again. "Thank you, Mom."

Their moment is interrupted by a knock on the open door. They both turned to see the entrance of the pro-hero Kamui Woods.

"Sorry for the interruption," Woods said. "But it's just about that time, Josho."

Hiroto nods. "Okay." With one last nod to his mother and a quick good luck from her, he makes his way forward and out of the room, following the hero towards the front door of his apartment.

"Nervous?" Kamui Woods asked as he opened the door for him.

"For this exam?" He kind of laughs. "Not as nervous as before."

Kamui laughed. "Well, mothers ARE top notch at bringing us back from the edge of despair, if my own is any experience. I'm not surprised."

Hiroto laughed before briefly looking back to his room, his memories drifting to the text that set everything in motion.

_You're no longer safe._

"Yeah. They are definitely a force, aren't they?"

"Well, still. Don't let the nerves overwhelm you. Some say stepping into UA is as intimidating as fire is to me."

Hiroto laughed once more as he stepped out the door and to the waiting bus below, packed with the other Protective Custody UA hopefuls. "Trust me. I think I can manage. My nerves have been far more overwhelmed before."

"So I've heard," Kamui commented. "But then again, you haven't been to a UA Entrance Exam."

At that, Hiroto really didn't know whether to feel more or less nervous. He really hoped for the latter to be more true than the former when he got there. The last thing he needed was more nervousness going into this.

**Next Chapter: The UA Entrance Exam is now in full swing. And as Hiroto meets new people along the way, he finds himself hopeful in light of the exam guidelines…. Until he gets on the field. **


End file.
